Uchiha Itachi's Real Father
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: Itachi's father was NOT Uchiha Fugaku. His mother Mikoto had an affair with a Chūnin named Ishtal Sekai, and after two years he was officially conceived, but the secrets and hidden lies were hidden. So, what happens when all is revealed?
1. Uchiha Itachi's Real Father

**Uchiha Itachi's Real Father**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Nuff said. Just a Plot Bunny which has given birth to a small litter of its own... this story takes place in post Time Skip format, but long before Jiraiya's death from Akatsuki, so the pervert is still alive. The story was updated to correct some mistakes.

**Author's Note:** Story edited as of June 5, 2012 to negate the lemon scene at the end due to FFN purging stories that have lemons in them. Took out any words that EVEN mention lemony details... hopefully the edits are satisfactory...

* * *

Itachi was blasted back by a punch connected to a shadow. Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya looked to see Jounin Ishtal Sekai, landing between the two. Itachi stood back up, as the three Konoha ninja prepared to fight one again. This battle between student and teacher against two Akatsuki members has been going on for two hours, that is until unexpected help arrived. Itachi however, looked at Kisame, and without speaking, gave the silent command to stand down. Kisame wanted to protest, but he lowered his weapon. Itachi then turns his glance back to the ninja, but his eyes were now locked onto Sekai's.

"Hello... father."

Naruto and Jiraiya gawked, and turned to look at Sekai, who only frowned. Kisame arched an eyebrow at this. This was something he had never known about his partner.

"Son..."

His reply only confirmed something that was now starting to become real.

"We're leaving Kisame... we'll come back for the Jinchuuriki another day."

"Wait a minute. This guy is your father?"

Itachi glances back at Sekai. "WAS my father... half of his DNA may be in me... but he is not my father... he never will be, even if his blood is what granted me such great strength before my inheritance of the Uchiha dojutsu." Sekai only bowed his head down. "Ishtal... what was it which my kaasan saw in you?"

Sekai looked up. "Someone who would protect her... someone who could show her real love... someone who was NOT Uchiha Fugaku..." Itachi made his "hn" noise, and vanished in a spiral of black feathers which also surrounded Kisame. The feathers explode, sending flocks of crows to scatter to the winds.

"What the hell was that about?"

Sekai sighed. "A long affair... I was in the area when I heard some jutsus going off, that and I also saw Gamabunta. So, Naruto, coming back from another mission...?"

"Yeah, it was to collect the payment from Nami," replied the blonde Jinchuuriki.

Sekai nodded. "I will escort you back to Konoha then."

Elsewhere in the world, a woman with silky black hair and equal black eyes stared out the window. She was wishing to the star she spied falling from the dark skies above, that Sekai was alright... and that peace would be brought to her wayward sons who have gone rouge.

=0=0=

In Konoha, Jiraiya had informed Tsunade of what had happened, and the encounter between Ishtal Sekai and Uchiha Itachi. Naruto was with his friends, at their usual reunion at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, and Sekai... he was at his apartment near the Uchiha District, when he got a knock on the door. Since he was on the couch, the TV on, he yelled out.

"The door's unlocked."

The door opened, and in steps Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Mitarashi Anko.

"Sekai?"

"Hey guys..." Sekai drank from a bottle of civilian beer that was an import item from the other side of the world, "what is it that you want?"

"Lady Hokage wishes for you to come to her office at the Hokage Tower..."

"Is it about Itachi?"

Kakashi simply nodded.

"I rather tell her here... and it affects everyone who knew, had ties once, or have encountered and/or fought with either Itachi or Sasuke; I want everyone here in an hour. It'll give me time to cook up something for my upcoming guests..."

Kakashi simply sighed. "Very well, but she won't like it."

"Tell her I got some of the imported sake from Grape Gardens of Toropikaru, and that I'll give her the twelve hundred thousand Ryo bottle if she moves the meeting to my apartment..."

"Bribing the Hokage, heh, got tough balls, Ishtal," said Anko. Sekai smiled sweetly to the Snake Girl.

"Well, everyone will need some sake to understand this anyway, so just tell her..."

Kakashi raised an unseen eyebrow, but shrugs and leaves. So does the others. Sekai got up, and began to cook some food for the guests. In an hour, he opens the door. He had the table and plates to gather some foods, and the silverware as well. He also made some ramen for Naruto just incase. He hand the bottle of Tsunade as she walked in, and she kept it close, Shizune giving Sekai a disapproving glare. He just smiled pretty.

He closed the door when all of his guests arrived. No council thankfully. Yup, everyone was here; people who had encountered Sasuke, and were once team mates with the boy, those who knew Itachi in the past before abandoning Konoha after killing the Uchiha Clan, and those who fought Itachi once before or encountered the man, and the same goes for Sasuke.

"Well... where should I start?" asks Sekai, as he took his seat, to face his small audience crowding his fairly big apartment.

"First off, why did Itachi call you his dad?" Naruto spoke up, after slurping down noodle and broth.

"Because I am his father, Naruto," said Sekai, who sighed wearily, "You see... before Itachi or Sasuke was born, I had just acquired the rank of Chunnin, and decided to split from my team. I spoke with my father, and he allowed me to go out into the world. When I was fourteen, I arrived here to Konoha... then I met her."

"Met who?" Tsunade questioned in her authority voice.

"Uchiha Mikoto..."

A soft smile lifted across his face, as he began to tell them a story.

/FLASHBACK/

I know father. I just wish to explore the world... see the shinobi from the other side of our world," Sekai told his father Malik, the Metarukage.

"You know that I love you, son, but are you sure. I mean, you just became Chunnin."

"I know, but... I think it would be fun. I really think it would be a fun. Don't worry father, I will be fine. Please..."

Malik nodded. "Well, I suppose so, son." He I shrugged by his son, and Malik hugs him back, "but go see your sisters first. You know they will miss you the most."

"Hai."

He takes off his hitai-ate and hands it back. Sekai takes this item and places it in his desk.

"One of these days, I will return father..."

"I have no doubt. If you feel like joining another village, I have no fret."

=0=0=

Rin hugged him tightly. Sekai did not let her go.

"Sekai-kun..."

"I know Rin-chan, I know..."

The two siblings shared a very close bond. They were always protective of one another, and growing up, watched out for one another. And now, Rin was going to be separate from her brother, the brother she truly loves. Sekai held her and gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you, sis. Before you know it, I'll be back home."

"Please, stay safe... I love you very much..."

Sekai nodded, knowing so. Rin and his other younger sister Tarale were both there, along with half of Sekai's close friends as the boy left the city, to travel out in the world. Malik wiped the tears from his eyes, but Sekai promised he would return one day. And so, Sekai was gone. He traveled across the ocean to the other continent, and from there, explored various villagers. One year later, he found himself visiting Konohagakure no Sato, a she was stopped at the front gates.

"Halt! Please identity yourself."

Sekai drops down his traveling bag, and stretched out his sore muscled for a bit.

"Konnichi wa, my name is Ishtal Sekai, son of Metarukage's Sunnyvale City. I have been traveling the world for a year, and finally thought about joining a Hidden Village. So far, the village in the Hidden Mist does not please me due to their brutal ways, the Village to the far north... also brutal, and too many random lightning bolts trying to strike me in Kumo..."

The two guards sweatdrop.

"I nearly gotten myself killed from this wayward S-Rank ninja named Zetsu when I visited Kusa, the desert will stress out my perfect bishonen hair... no way I'm going to stay in a village surrounded by endless sand and a burning hot-ass sun that makes it worse."

The sweatdrops grew bigger.

"So, I came here... took awhile to find the village, but I must say, I do enjoy the cries of nature... I always did like to go camping with my two sisters Rin-chan and Tarale-chan. This village is more like some sort of town... but hidden..."

The second guard spoke up. "Where have I heard that name before...?"

"Ishtal is the clan of Shadow Mages on the Celestial Continent," Sekai clarified. The guard snapped his fingers in recognization.

"Oh yeah! Ishtal... and you said you left your... uh, city?"

"Yes... as surprising as it is, yes my Hidden Village" quotation marks on Hidden Village, "is actually a very large city near Mount Hakurei." Now the first guard recognized the name of the mountain, from the world atlas that has been constructed by many people detailing their world.

"And you wish to join our village?"

"Father told me that he would have no qualms of me joining another shinobi community. One day I may return to my family and my home city, but I really am tired of traveling. I seem to have made some enemies when I kind of... uh, destroyed half the Tsuchikage Tower in Iwa in my first and only visit..."

The sweatdrops returned.

"I was a bit buzzed... and I was being taunted by some cocky ass kid, so I unleashed my **Tategami Hando** (Lion Hand) to shut him up... it destroyed a portion of the Tsuchikage Tower, mainly the Kage's Office... I'm a KOS rank in Iwa..."

KOS meant Kill on Sight. Nervous laugh inserted, and increase the sweatdrop size again.

=0=0=

Ishtal Sekai left the Hokage Tower, with his new Hitai-ate in place. While he walked around, he soon bumped into someone, and stood up. "Oh, gomen nasai. Here, let me help you up." He held the hand that grasped his, and pulled her up. Their eyes met, and Sekai nearly gasped at the beauty of this girl.

"And you are?"

"Uchiha Mikoto..."

"Konnichi wa, Uchiha Mikoto. I'm Ishtal Sekai."

She smiled warmly. "I heard you were the new Nin who joined our ranks..."

"Yup, that's me... say, I really don't know my place around... would you know of any popular spots to explore or visit?"

Mikoto smiled, and escorted Sekai around arm in arm.

/END FLASHBACK/

"She was very beautiful..."

Stunned looks all around...

"At the time, I didn't know she was married. However, we flirted often with each other, despite us being some years apart in age. However... when I did find out she was married to Uchiha Fugaku... she was actually considering divorcing Fugaku because of his strict ways. When I came along, we actually fell in love. No one knew until now, but Mikoto and I had this love affair behind Fugaku's back for nineteen years."

"Nineteen years?" Kakashi spoke up, in disbelief. Jiraiya was discreetly writing this in his note pad, finding this to be an excellent backdrop story for a new Icha Icha book.

"The old fucker never knew the difference... and I'm sure that old fart's rolling in his grave if he would have known." He smiled quite evilly, "I had met Fugaku only three times during my stay in Konoha. In the two years we dated behind Fugaku's back, Mikoto and I would always find ways to take missions together outside Konoha, and then while we would complete the mission, we would also take advantage of the time limit the missions we take to spend time together... It was one year after our meeting, we were in Kusa..."

/FLASHBACK/

Mikoto and Sekai had caught the Nukenin from their village, who had tried to hide himself in Kusa, but failed to, and was ultimate killed since he was a dangerous one, and it was their last resort. The two were at a hotel at a town in Kusa, as Sekai returned from a local shop, with tonight's dinner. He set the bags down, before walking over to the bed where Mikoto was reading a book, and he sat down at the edge.

"Hey beautiful."

Mikoto smiled, pulling the book down just enough to flash those black jewels that was her eyes. They held a glint of lust, as Sekai leaned over, and the two shared a delectable kiss.

/INTERRUPT/

"What the hell? You mean that you did it with Sasuke's mom?" Naruto yells out.

"Well, she would have been considered a MILF... I mean, she is one hell of a beautiful woman, with all that natural beauty..."

"MILF?" Ino questioned.

"Mom I'd Like to Fuck," Kiba blurts out, with a laugh, "Sasuke's mom!"

He's struck over the head by Kurenai, who scowled. Anko was laughing her ass off. Jiraiya was giggling perversely before getting struck in the head by Tsunade. Sekai was smirking himself, seeing the various reactions from the audience inside his apartment. Lee and ranting about unyouthfullness, which Sekai ignored the mini-me of Maito Gai...

"I have dated a few girls in my time before I met Mikoto-chan... but, she was the one for me."

Kiba snickered. "Oh man... Sasuke's mom... I think he'd be very pissed if he had found out."

"Maybe, but then again... who can blame me? I mean, if he did find out, he'd just have to live with the fact that I pretty much banged his mom." Kiba, who had recovered, cracked, while a snickering Anko got elbowed in the side by Kurenai when she did a short jazz porno rift.

"Slowly like a pair of drums," Jiraiya stated, and gets smashed over the head by Tsunade.

"I tell you, no other woman could even compare to-"

"Sasuke's mom," the audience interrupts.

"Her beauty knows no bounds, and was the envy of woman in the village..."

"Back to the story," Tsunade interrupted. Sheesh...

"Yeah, anyway... we shared a wonderful night together, which involved warm melted chocolate, certain places on the human anatomy, strawberries and whipped cream." He giggled, and Kiba got a nose bleed. The looks of surprise were comical, and Anko sneered, finding the notions and the use of some edible treats erotic whenever Iruka got feisty in bed, "however... a year later into our affair, Mikoto had just left her home after Fugaku basically imitated the impression of a fish in bed..."

/RESUME FLASHBACK/

Mikoto snuck through the darkness, until she lands before an apartment building, and knocked on the door. She kept looking around, before the door opened, and she rushed inside. She wrapped her arms around Sekai, and he held her close. All the windows were locked, the doors were locked, and seals were placed for privacy use.

"Sekai..."

Sekai shoved her against the door, and the two deeply kissed one another, as he sheds her cloak she wore and the fabric drops to the ground. She was still wet after her shower to clean the filth of the man she still had to call her husband off herself. And also, she was naked, with just a belt and a scroll containing some clothes she packs on emergencies around her waist. Sekai broke the kiss as he unties the belt around her, and tosses the scroll onto the couch before they resumed their make out session, moving from the living room to his bedroom.

"I couldn't wait to come to you... Fugaku is hoping to have a child... but I don't want his filth inside of me. So without his knowledge I applied a contraceptive jutsu to prevent his sperm from impregnating me. I am on my period..."

"Mikoto-chan," he whispered her name huskily, causing her to moan softly at the sound of his voice laced in that manner.

"Sekai... if I am to have a son or daughter... it is you who I will allow myself to conceive with. Fugaku can burn in hell for all I care."

"Why can't you just leave the bastard?" Sekai questioned Mikoto, "It's been two years since we started this affair. Sooner or later he may find out, and then we'll both be executed... or be forced to run for the rest of our lives..."

"He holds a grip on me, and would probably have me killed on a suicide mission rather than allow me to leave and walk away. I am part of the Uchiha Clan from another family within the clan itself... I hold possible DNA to allow any of my offspring to gain the dojutsu."

Mikoto is pulled into Sekai's embrace, and the sixteen year old stared at the young woman before him. He was fairly tall, but they were actually of the same height.

"I love you Mikoto..."

"Sekai... make love to me... I want to conceive your child."

He deeply kissed her, pulling her into his bedroom where she close the door with her foot, and began to strip off the clothes that Sekai wore. The young man guided the young woman over to his bed, where she slowly laid down, but smiled, teasing him as she tucked her knees to her chest in a flirting pose. Sekai had discarded his boxers before climbing up onto the bed. Sekai then began to tease her body, kissing her in spots that she likes. She moaned softly as Sekai began to play with her sensitive areas. It brought a delightful shiver of pleasure up her spine. It felt so good.

"Oh, Sekai-kun," she moaned.

He smiled sweetly. "You will enjoy this, my darling Mikoto..."

Their night was lifted, their spirits soured, and of course, the intimacy between two lovers in complete secrecy.

/END FLASHBACK/

Sekai didn't really explain how that night went, however he DID tell them only the bare details on how he and Mikoto had spent the night making passionate love together. Much of the guys with perverted thoughts were out cold with nose bleeds, Naruto was one of them much to Sakura's dismay. The female audience held bright blushes, Sakura glaring at the unconscious Naruto, and a few of them feeling a bit... tingly. Tsunade was taking a swig of the sake that helped dull the ache of this scandalous affair that would, if it became public knowledge, affect Konoha's reputation permanently. Jiraiya had tissues wadded up his nose while writing out on his notepad, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

_It's like bang the drums slowly, only this drum's a chick, _Jiraiya thought with perverted laughs echoing in his mind, _this would be great for a new line of Icha Icha!_

Sekai looked away, a blush flushing over his cheeks as well, remembering that night very well. Sekai looks to the guys who are KO'ed, and he concentrated on his family ability, and formed shadow hands to slap them awake rather hard.

"Well, glad to see you're all awake." He got glares because his slaps left hand prints on the side of their faces, "Mikoto the next day returned to the Uchiha District to not arouse suspicion. She indeed had gotten pregnant with my child. Fugaku did not let it become public, as he kept Mikoto at the house during her nine months, with only another Uchiha who did shifts at the hospital to check her physical health that unfortunately knew of our hidden affair but also kept it a secret, so I was unable to do anything except get tabs from him. However, I held the knowledge that it was I that caused her to, in nine months; give birth to my one and only son, Itachi."

He smiled softly, as he took out some photos of Itachi when he was a baby, held in Mikoto's arms, and passed them around.

"Fugaku didn't see any difference. Itachi was in ways like his kaasan in prowess and stamina, but he also gained a few abilities of mine, plus he inherited my bishonen hair style. His eyes and hair color came from his kaasan. He also inherited my usual scowl that I get whether I get frustrated... and many would think he got it from Fugaku. Heh..."

"So, Itachi's skills in his ninja career-"

"Is because of me and not Fugaku. The man may have taught Itachi the Uchiha ways, but his ability to surpass and advance well in his years as a child was through me. The Ishtal Clan also strives for perfection, and to advance in the ranks in the Ninja World. Itachi's ability as a ninja was greatly affected from the part of my DNA, and the Sharingan was inherited by his kaasan. Sadly, he did not inherit the Kekkai Genkai of **Shouyou Kagemusha** (The Walk of Shadows). It is a good thing however, because of the path he would travel down..."

/FLASHBACK/

Fugaku was not around, so it was safe for Sekai to see Mikoto, as she took care of her one year old son Sasuke, who his father really was Fugaku.

"Hey sweetie."

"Sekai..."

He smiled softly. "Itachi is moving up in the ranks... I'm proud of him."

"I am too, and he does take care of Sasuke when I need his help."

"That is good, however... I really wish I could actually claim Itachi as my son."

She smiled sadly. "I know, Sekai-kun, but if someone knew..."

He nodded. "So, I finally made Jounin."

"That's excellent news, Sekai."

"Yup. I just wanted to tell you that is all... so, are we up for a little trip to my place later tonight?"

"Don't worry, I'll be there..." She leaned close, "just make sure you have enough whipped cream and fruit."

He smiled, and he kissed her on the lips briefly before standing up and heading out of the house. Fugaku opened the door, and Sekai, in manners since he was part of the council, bows to Fugaku then they bumped into each other in the hallway.

"Uchiha-sama..."

"Ishtal... what brings you here?" the man questions.

"I am just here to visit my friend, and to see your precious son Uchiha Sasuke, sir."

A nod. "Hai... very well then. If you are leaving..."

Sekai bowed again and left the Uchiha District. However he held nothing but hate for Fugaku. One of these days, once the man dies, he and Mikoto can escape and live together like they planned for awhile.

/END FLASHBACK/

"So, tell me Itachi, is he really your otousan?" asks Kisame.

Elsewhere, in an unknown location, Itachi and Kisame were taking a break before they continue their travel back to Akatsuki base.

"Yes, he is, Kisame... it is because of him that I have advanced skills in my career as a shinobi. Through my kaasan, I inherited the Uchiha dojutsu, the Sharingan."

Kisame whistled. "Wow, quiet a scandal."

"Yes it is... which was why as I grew older, I began to plan the death of the Uchihas, and my real tousan's death. However, it did not happen until I had discovered the truth, and stumbled upon the clan's secrets... and under my tutelage of two Uchiha clan members... you should know the story."

Kisame nodded. "Yes, you told me that before."

"Hm, but not all of it. It was after I held a change to the clan's ways, that one day I stumbled upon a file that was hidden in my kaasan's bedroom, hidden away from my false otousan. What I learned changed me..."

/FLASHBACK/

Safe in his room, and with no one to enter in after he applied every seal he knew, he began to break open this file. It was a tough one, with several interlaying seals to keep it locked. However, he learned how to break them, and disarm any jutsu traps that were interlaid, before opening the folder.

"No..."

This held the status of his birth, however, unlike the public file; this was his real birth records. Crossed out was Uchiha Fugaku. Instead, filed beside the scratched out name, was Ishtal Sekai. Fugaku was not his father after all... it was the Ishtal ninja.

"Ishtal-tousan..."

/END FLASHBACK/

"Mikoto one night came to me when she discovered the file that we hid together ended up missing," Sekai explained clearly, "she was deathly afraid that Fugaku may have discovered it, and was now waiting for a perfect time to kill us both. However, I discovered that Itachi was going through something, especially when he confronted me during a mission to take out a bunch of dangerous Iwa ninja who were too close to our borders to the north."

"What happened?" questioned Kakashi. He had a feeling he was going to be right in his assumption.

"Tsukuyomi."

/FLASHBACK/

Sekai was impaled on a wood cross, as he was in the world of Tsukuyomi. They had taken out the last invading Iwa ninja, only for his own partner to pull this stunt on him.

"This is treason, Itachi! How dare you attack your own partner, a fellow ninja of the Leaf?"

"Silence, father," Itachi hissed. Sekai paled, "do you not think I would find out? I found that file in mother's bedroom... you are the one who gave the DNA for me to exist in the world..."

"How...?"

"After I found it one day looking for my brother who wished to play Kawarimi Bunshin (basically Hide and Seek with ninja tactics), I stumbled upon the file... oh yes, it was hard to break through, but I got it. You were the man who contributed his sperm to give me life... and the person you impregnated was my mother. I also did research when I discovered that little fact, and I secretly found out that because of the Ishtal trait, many offspring can become successful in the world, whether it's a shinobi career or not... that is why I am so strong, because of you."

"What are you going to do now? If your guardian finds out, he'll have your mother and I executed due to the scandalous affair."

Itachi then smiled quite evilly. "I know father... however, he won't know, because the Uchiha Clan will fall... do you not know that I have you imprisoned... the Sharingan can only become more powerful when you kill your best friend..."

"Suichi... You killed him, did you?"

"Yes... I killed him, and falsified that letter that he committed suicide. It was part of my plan, after I was shown the truth of my own disgraced clan. And so Ishtal-tousan, will and the slut who I have to call my mother will perish with the rest of the Uchiha Clan. I will leave no one alive... except... one person."

He then grabbed his father's jaw roughly, and his eyes bore into Sekai's.

"You tell anyone, to even utter this to a shadow I will not only end your life, but your family as well. Now, to ensure I'm serious..."

Sekai cried out to the heavens as he was impaled by kunai.

/END FLASHBACK/

"I was very afraid... Itachi held a lot of power; however my only saving grace is my Shadow Walk. You wouldn't believe how painful he made that threat." He looked around. The table was missing half the cooked foods he made, but everyone was listening to this story. "I was the only one who knew what Itachi planned to do."

"But why didn't you tell the Hokage if you knew the Uchiha Massacre was going to happen?" questioned Kakashi, "it could have saved many lives that night..."

He frowned. "Because... I didn't want to lose Mikoto-chan... He threatened to end my existence and the existence of my family clan as well... so I stayed silent. It was a mistake, but it was a mistake I would live with for the rest of my life until my death. Around that time Orochimaru had abandoned Konoha, and took you Anko with him... and then that whole bullshit occurred."

Anko merely nodded, not wanting to remember how betrayed she felt.

"You see... while many chased after Orochimaru, but failed to capture and kill him, I was one of the Jounin on assignment to clear out that disgusting lab of his... and then I had a plan that began to form out of desperation. Itachi's threats lingered on my mind, and I was desperate... so, I sealed one of the bodies that were still alive inside a scroll."

He felt a punch connect to the side of his head, but he let it happen, as Anko was now pulled away by Kurenai, while the rest of his Jounin friends were in shock at what Sekai had done. He looked away, not wanting to see their reactions. He knew they were all sickened, since all of them in an extent knew the sick ways that Orochimaru has done towards human life.

"The massacre happened... when he was accused of murdering his best friend... it was true, because of the evolved eye of his. Itachi went with his plan, and killed his entire clan. I had rushed in after Sasuke was placed under some sort of jutsu that I would soon learn what it was... Mikoto was still alive, but I had stopped and fought against Itachi that night. He knew he didn't have much time; however, he brought up a smoke screen to fill the room with smoke, and then find and murder Mikoto. I used the body I stolen from Orochimaru's lab, and with a seal I had forcibly got the barely live mutant to swallow, to look just like Mikoto. That creation died by Itachi's hand, while I had escaped with the real Mikoto through the shadows. I was injured, and she helped me as we both fled from the village the same time as Itachi did in the other direction."

/FLASHBACK/

Sekai groaned, as Mikoto had bandaged Sekai's injuries. Sekai was on his vacation month, and had requested of the Hokage to not bother him at all, especially since he was out of the village on leave to return to his home country to visit family.

"Itachi... I can't believe him... why didn't you do anything?"

"He threatened me... he also had the Mangekyou Sharingan when he confronted me on that mission to kill those Iwa ninja."

"W-What did he do, Sekai?"

"He showed me Tsukuyomi... and he kept me trapped there for a brief moment, and told me that if I was to utter anything at all... He would kill me while I was trapped under that... that jutsu of his... I couldn't risk it... I didn't want to lose you early, so I stayed silent."

He had tears running down his face. "The things I did to ensure your safety would have me executed... I did crimes behind the village... just to ensure your own safety... I stolen a body from Orochimaru's lab, kept it alive for this long, and then I made my move tonight when he would attack... and wipe out the clan. Mikoto... please forgive me, but I couldn't live my life if I had lost you. Please..."

Mikoto was held tightly by Sekai, as best he could without aggravating his injuries.

"That body you saw before I used my Shadow Walk to drag you to safety was that human experiment that Orochimaru had, but I stolen after he was run out of the village... I got hair samples and managed to get some of your blood from the blood bank illegally to create a seal that I had then forced down the throat of the body... before I arrived just in time to save you."

Mikoto looked at Sekai, and she could see the torment and anguish in his eyes, for all the things he's done. Yes, if anyone found out, he would be executed for treason, and she would lose him. She held him.

"I... I understand..."

"I love you Mikoto... look... I know it's a bad time, but... now that Fugaku is dead..." He got to his knee, ignoring the trickling blood from the wound on his chest, and took out a ring, "will you marry me?"

/END FLASHBACK/

"You were injured because of Itachi, and escaping with your life saving Mikoto, who you are saying, is truly alive... asked her hand in marriage while bleeding?" Tsunade yelled.

He winced, but nodded.

"She accepted it. It was basically what we planned for so long, and now that Fugaku was dead, we could finally explore our relationship to the full extent. No one knew the difference... the Uchiha Clan was buried away since the council immediately wanted the bodies of all the Uchiha placed in the plot of their burial site without any tampering or autopsy involving physical cuts and dissections, and no one knew at all, but you all do now. You all now know that Itachi was not Fugaku's father but it was I, and he knew as well. Sasuke... he's still clueless, and he would never know..."

Tsunade groaned. This was becoming more and more a pain in the ass. Yes, everything Sekai was telling, finally saying, was now going to get him executed. But if he does get executed, his father may take offense to it, and it could lead to war. That is the last thing they need with Akatsuki's threat.

"Why tell us all of this?"

Sekai looked up. "Because I plan on retiring as a Konoha-nin... and return to my wife in Sunnyvale, and retake my position as shinobi under the command of my father, who is still the Metarukage (Metal Shadow) of Sunnyvale City." He sighed. "It was all part of the plan... the Uchiha Clan is truly now dead, and since Mikoto-chan is my wife..."

"That means the Sharingan dojutsu is now an Ishtal trait because she is now Ishtal Mikoto, not Uchiha Mikoto," Kakashi spoke up, figuring it out.

Sekai nodded. With the last possible donor of the dojutsu now belonging to another clan, Konoha can no longer claim the Sharingan bloodline. This was something if the greedy council, those especially who blatantly favor the bloodline, find out this information, would be severely pissed off.

"And it will stay that way. Sasuke thinks he and Itachi are the only two Uchihas left in the world, which is true. He doesn't know his mother is still alive after all these years, and Itachi thinks his mother IS dead, and only has me left to murder while Sasuke wants to murder him."

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru yawned.

Sekai looked to Tsunade before taking off his hitai-ate and tossing it to her, which she caught.

"Consider myself retired... now, to initiate my next plan... I want you to assemble the entire village, and tell them what has really happened on that night and the events that led to it. Also invite the Fire Daimyo, because he agreed with me last week when I told him, that the bloodline should no longer exist in the village."

"But Sekai that would effectively change the way we look in the world..."

"I know, but unfortunately... you don't have much of a choice, because the Fire Daimyo will expect the village to know, and for you to tell them... that the Sharingan dojutsu is no longer a Konoha trait. I know this information could spread, however this information will become public knowledge once Akatsuki is dead. Now my father sent some of his ninja, my sister and her Genin team, to come retrieve me, so I have to get going."

Sekai wanted Tsunade to tell the village about what had happened truly, but only AFTER Akatsuki is no longer a threat to the world. That is what the older ninja all caught the hidden message. He got up, and handed to Naruto his house keys to the apartment.

"Naruto... you're going to live here from now on..." Naruto, shocked, take the keys offered to him.

"Which means Naruto... you're going to have to clean up after my mess. I have everything I ever need in three storage scrolls, the rest of the apartment and everything inside is yours. Ja ne! Oh, and kick Akatsuki's ass for me, okay?"

He grinned, as he opens the window behind him and jumps out. Since he was a retired ninja, he could leave the village... Tsunade growled softly, as Naruto was now running around the apartment, with Kiba following him just to see the bed where Sasuke's mom had her world rocked.

=0=0=

Mikoto felt a pair of arms move around her, and she smiled as she felt a pair of lips kiss the spot just on her collar bone, while those same arms now have wandering hands move to her chest.

"I'm home, my darling wife," he whispers into her ear.

"Sekai-kun..."

Three years later... Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke fight one another... Itachi has lost the fight. However, before his soul is claimed by the God of Death, Sasuke learned a horrible secret.

"Sasuke... kaasan is alive and so is my father Ishtal Sekai... my dear Sasuke-kun..." Itachi collapsed, hand trailing blood on the young man's face, "an affair that lasted nineteen plus years... I am not your full blood, but half blood..."

He dies. Sasuke had finally gained his revenge over the massacre of his clan, but now has learned he has a step-father who was married to his kaasan. The rain begins to pour down as the blood is slowly washed away, and Zetsu, who could only witness the fall of Itachi (and stay hidden), never heard the words Itachi told the young man. Meanwhile, in Sunnyvale on the other side of the world, Ishtal Sekai and Mikoto lived their lives, as ninjas to the city, unaware that now Sasuke had another goal, other than being part of Akatsuki and Team "Hawk"; find his step father, and his mother who is still alive...

That never happened. After Jiraiya's death at the hands of Akatsuki, Naruto became the new Toad Sage, and fought harder than ever to destroy Akatsuki, and succeeded in doing so after a few years, leading to the ultimate fight that had silenced the immortal life of Uchiha Madara. During the crossfire, Uchiha Sasuke met his end by the hands of Madara, who had no more use for the boy for his group. Konan was still alive but after Pein's death, ran away. She escaped to a new continent, and found herself in Sunnyvale City, where she was encountered by Ishtal Sekai and his wife Mikoto, and the last true survivor of the no-longer existent Uchiha Clan.

She wished for asylum. It was granted. Now she was able to teach the art of Origami Style to those who wish to study under her style. In Konoha, the death of Akatsuki was celebrated, until the day arrived that Tsunade, under the Daimyo's order, was finally told to release information pertaining the death of the Uchiha Clan... and how a nineteen plus affair between one young boy and a married Uchiha led to the birth of Uchiha Itachi... needless to say, those who still desired the Sharingan wanted the death of Ishtal Sekai, as did half the village who still worshipped the Uchiha despite its eternal fall from grace. The Daimyo forbids it, and when Danzou and his supporters retaliated, the Daimyo's guardians publicly executed Danzou, Sarutobi's old team mates, and the civilian council who were avid Uchiha supporters.

The Uchiha District was demolished, and everything about the Uchiha, its jutsus, everything, was burned away so it would forever remain dead. Eventually, Uzumaki Naruto, who had since learned of his family history, became the next Hokage. Only a few people still despised Naruto. A failed coup to assassinate the Rokudaime destroyed the last of Danzou's men. Konoha was now no longer corrupted, and despite the radical change, and Iwa totally humiliated for failing to warring with Konoha, Naruto and Sakura gave birth to their firstborn son, named after Naruto's grandfather, Jiraiya. It was interesting to see that Hinata fully supported their marriage despite having been in love with Naruto for so long, but she had twin daughters of her own with Shino.

=0=0=

"Kaasan? Otousan?"

A girl the age of nine walks through the front door, but got no response. She ran her hand through her long locks of dark hair, as her violet eyes narrowed with frustration.

"Where the fuck are they?"

She walked through the home, and up the stairs. Upon reaching the top steps, she walks to the first door on her left, and opened the door. Her eyes widen in shock when she saw her parents on the bed, naked, and they were... currently in a sexual rut. The two heard the door open, but unfortunately, both of them had reached their height of pleasure and were unable to stop.

"Fuck!" Sekai held his wife close. Hitomi could actually see her father performing that action.

"G-Get out, Hitomi," Mikoto yelled/moaned.

The door slammed shut, and Ishtal Hitomi ran to her room, mumbling that she had just seen her parents doing the bedroom tango. She blamed that book her best friend Hayato Yuri introduced her to... that Icha Icha Paradise... which after her door was locked, retrieved it from under her bed mattress and opened it up to start reading. She really wanted to blame Yuri, because now she was a bit of a pervert due to the book she found enjoyable to read.

"Oh no... She saw us."

"We'll talk to her, honey," Mikoto says to Sekai, slowly lying onto her side, and Sekai leaned close to plant pepper kisses along her neck.

"If you're sure... I just hope this incident doesn't turn her into a pervert..."

Famous last words.

Somewhere in heaven, Jiraiya found himself giggling in his usual perverse manner.

"Giggity."

* * *

**Well, Mikoto is a bit of a beauty... plus, this was a Plot Bunny given life. Stifler's mom and Sasuke's mom both have the same pronunciation; just the names are different... Yeah, kind of funny... and no, I was not watching any American Pie movies when I made this plotline. I MAY have been watching Family Guy, or just listening to the TV while busy online.**

**Story was updated to correct some mistakes and some more material bits added, so yeah...** :3**  
**


	2. OMAKE 1

**Uchiha Itachi's Real Father: What If...**

**Fugaku Discovered The Truth?  
**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Nuff said. Just a Plot Bunny which has given birth to a small litter of its own... this story takes place in post Time Skip format, but long before Jiraiya's death from Akatsuki, so the pervert is still alive. Now a two-shot with item crossover from Men In Black.

* * *

Sekai grins as he was fooling around with a giggling Mikoto.

"Sekai, stop... he could hear us," said Mikoto, trying to get away from Sekai's wandering and ticklish hands.

The blond smiles ruefully.

"So what... what can he do to us, huh?"

"I'll kill you both," said a voice behind them, as the two half-nude young adults sprang up off the couch.

Fugaku's Sharingan eyes spun fast, his anger fueling his killing intent.

"What is the meaning of this?" he threatens.

Sekai simply pulled out of his pocket a kunai, only for it to get deflected by Fugaku's own.

But that is what Sekai wanted the man to do, as he takes out a long cylindrical silver object that oddly enough to curious eyes would claim was a vibrator. It pops the top upward, revealing buttons, and a red light-like eye that was exposed. Fugaku readied to kill them-

Pop!

The red flash in the room goes away, and Fugaku stopped moving. He and Mikoto take off their sunglasses.

"How many memory wipes is it now?"

"Thirty-seven," was the young woman's reply.

Sekai shakes his head, and turns to Fugaku.

"I was never here. You never saw me fooling around with your wife. You will be too bored for sex tonight, and would spend the night in your private quarters doing whatever it is you enjoy doing without Mikoto clucking like a hen on you."

He gets a smack over the head for that comment as Sekai vanished in a Shunshin.

Fugaku blinks.

"Huh? Where am I?"

Mikoto placed her false smile.

"You were asking me if I saw Itachi, and no he's not back from his mission for Hokage-sama," she tells her husband.

"Ah. Very well then."

And he leaves the room.

Mikoto sighs once he's out of earshot and view.

"I wonder if all those flashy thingies are giving him brain cancer or something," she mutters to herself.

* * *

**Funny? Yes or no?**


End file.
